


Family

by dhyetaX1999



Series: Nine Things That Never Happened to Kira Yamato [1]
Category: Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Gen, Series of unrelated one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhyetaX1999/pseuds/dhyetaX1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are the Hibiki. A somewhat normal family with their genii parents and genii children, all in their own field of passion. Funny how just one decision over a project could change their life so much for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Massively AU, OOCness, cute chibi main characters, no mecha, no romance, no pairing, can be rotten teeth and diabetes inducing due to the over abundance of fluff and sweet nothing. This chapter is not beta'ed. I'm posting this directly after finishing the chapter at 2.30 AM. Am going to sleep now. Zzzzz...
> 
> AN: Inspired by Five Things That Never Happened to Tomoe in RK fandom by IncandescentKitsune in FF.Net. Trying my hand for the first time at drabble/flashfic type of writing. And no dialogue/narration type of story. I have outline the other eight not happening to canon!Kira but if you have a spectacular suggestion I will consider it. This story is a series of plot that could but did not happen in canon pertaining to Kira only, so no Athrun, Lacus or Cagalli's perspective here except if they stubbornly refuse to be sidelined and forces me to write them along with Kira. No pairing or romance in the entire series, cause I'm suck at writing romance, and pairing only kill the interest of shipper.  
> AN2:Cagalli is pronounced in Japanese as Kagari. Kagaribi has the meaning of Bonfire. So Kagari = Cagalli = bonfire.
> 
> Stella has the meaning of stars
> 
> Ulen and Via Hibiki IS CANON character. They really are Kira's and Cagalli's biological parents. Via is the brunette lady shown in Cagalli's photo from Uzumi Nala Athha holding baby!Kira and baby!Cagalli.
> 
> I KNOW that Stella Loussier is in no way Kira's and Cagalli's little sister in canon. But this is fanfiction. I reserve the right of creative thinking to make her their little sister.
> 
> The story takes place on CE 63. Kira and Cagalli is both eight years old brat, while Stella is five years old. So they can be as childish and bratty as they like. They also seek asylum at PLANT to avoid Blue Cosmos extremist.  
> AN3: Before you rant that Via and Ulen both died in the fire at the Flaga mansion by the hands of Rau le Creuset, need I remind you that this is AU! As in things that NEVER happened in canon. So. There! *deflating slightly* and yes, Via and Ulen both are OOC. I equiped her with some spine. Because what scientist doesn't have a daring in their bones to conduct an experiment? Moreover if it was an extremely dangerous kind of experiment including many unstable variables? If she is Ulen's wife, she should have known that trying to change his mind is an exercise of futility. Her energy would be better spent by making sure nothing goes wrong so Kira will be born safely. Not crying to herself and endangering her child (Cagalli) with her emotional distress. *rants ended*
> 
> And yes, Ulen is a bit mellow and more in love with Via in here than in canon. Need I remind you that in here, he has enough funding to make as many precaution as needed before experimenting with Kira. Unlike in canon where his funds is nearly depleted so he accepts Flaga's request—therefore there is no spare funds avalaible for the precaution. So, no Rau and Rey in here! At least not the product from Ulen labs. Al Da Flaga may or may not try to seduce some scientist from the Lodonia labs.

" _I'm not—Even if that's true—I'm not defined by my abilities alone!"_

* * *

Their parents are two of the world's most renowned scientist. It was said that The Hibiki is the first Natural that ever sat in the illustrious PLANT Supreme Council. Their early success in CE 53 resolving the escalating problem of Coordinator's rate of fertility and later, the successful method of removing the mother's pregnancy variable from affecting a growing Coordinator's embryo in CE 55 resulting in a so called "flawless" or "ultimate" coordinator, ensuring that they could not live peacefully anywhere except for PLANT or in hiding, being a prime target of Blue Cosmos for perfecting and aiding the 'space monster'.

Few know The Hibiki were nearly lost from memory if their patriarch, Ulen Hibiki accepts the massive funds to clone Al Da Flaga and not instead, pursuing the growing concern of Coordinator's fertility. The miraculous success of which, generating enough funds for his own personal project of creating an "ultimate" coordinator. The first successful result, of which, is his own half of twin children, Kira Hibiki.

Extracted from his mother's womb and separated from his twin, he grew instead in a specialized artificial womb that always was in a perfect condition for a growing embryo. Even so, the miraculous success of his birth was then cementing his father's fame or infamy among the scientists of the Cosmic Era along with the first group of scientists that enhanced George Glenn himself.

Via Hibiki, the beautiful and serene matriarch that she was—always perfectly willing to lend a pair of listening ears to problems and suggesting a viable solution. She was also one of the key scientists behind the fertility problem and one to ensure all of the method to enhance a "perfect" coordinator has been tested with no way of failure before consenting to use a human subject. She later, retired from being a geneticist after the birth of their twin children and instead became one of the leading scientists in biology and microorganism. Attempting to raise the standard of their environment and reducing the pollution that was skyrocketing along with the advance of their military technology.

While it was true that Kira Hibiki was the first "ultimate coordinator", his father—with threats of disembowelment from his mother—had made a few concession of only enhancing his immune system, base skill and potential to learn any abilities he may wish and not touching anything about his appearance. He looks so much like his mother with his straight brown locks of hair chopped close to the base of his skull and large, wide amethyst eyes. He was also—in the words of his beloved younger *older!* twin sister—a shy, introverted, and nerdy type of guy, who was perfectly content to sit quietly below the shade of a tree at the park in a sunny day reading advanced textbook while other kids his age—including his younger*older!* sister—run amok and generating chaos all over the playground.

If Kira Hibiki was the quiet, introverted, silent type of child who was content to just observe everything in his surrounding, it was like flipping a coin with his younger*older!*sister. Cagalli Hibiki—like her namesake—was a very extroverted child. She was like the bonfire that give light and warmth in a gloomy night, bringing with her the feeling of security and inspiring other with her charisma that shines bright even over the darkest shadow. Her innocent smiles always seem to be able to lit up her surroundings. And her cheerful and friendly nature makes others always gravitating toward her—whether at the playground, or even when she tried to slip away after misbehaving. While Kira's personality was like the moon that always watching everything silently, Cagalli's was like the sun that everyone revolves around—giving warmth and life wherever she goes. If Kira was like the male mini clone of their mother, then Cagalli was likewise greatly resembles their father down to their same mule headed stubbornness and golden tresses and amber eyes.

While the older children of the Hibiki are like the cross-gender mini clone of their parents, the youngest one of them, five years old Stella Hibiki—with hair like spun gold like her elder sister and father, and sparkling magenta shaded orbs for eyes, she was like the perfect blend of their parents. With her shy demeanor and insatiable curiosity for the world around them, she was like the stars that were sparkling through the night. She was like the moon's perfect companion—always clutching her elder brother's hand whenever they venture outside their house, but always braving the playground with her tinkling laughter alongside her elder sister after being encouraged by her favorite elder sibling—resembling the star's twinkling light that shone bright deep in space.

This is the Hibiki family. Just another family that makes their living among the denizen of the Productive Location Ally on Nexus Technology or now, commonly known as People Liberation Acting Nation of Technology otherwise known as PLANT. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Review please!


End file.
